mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Buck Rogers in the 25th Century
Buck Rogers in the 25th Century was a 1979-1981 American science fiction adventure series that aired on the NBC television network, based on the character created by Philip Francis Nowlan in 1928. In this version, Buck Rogers (Gil Gerard) is an American astronaut who is found and revived by the people of Earth in the year 2491 after being adrift in space for 504 years. The series costarred Erin Gray and (the voice of) Mel Blanc. Space Vampire (Season 1, Episode 14) When a space freighter with a half-dead crew crashes into a space station, Buck and Wilma (Gray) investigate. Wilma starts having visions of a creature following her, and some of the space station's staff end up like the freighter's crew. Buck discovers that the creature is real and is called a "Vorvon"; a space vampire. He is too late to save Wilma, who has been turned into a space vampire herself and is now under the Vorvon's control. Buck must find a way to save Wilma and the Vorvon's other victims. 2018-10-03 (5).png|The crew of the crashed space ship Demeter, drained and controlled by the Vorvon, hold Buck for their master 2018-10-03 (6).png 2018-10-03 (9).png|Buck injures the Vorvon 2018-10-03 (16).png|The drained crew holds Buck while he pulls the alarm and then they flee 2018-10-03 (17).png 2018-10-03 (18).png 2018-10-03 (19).png|The Vorvon awakens his drained servants 2018-10-03 (20).png 2018-10-03 (21).png 2018-10-03 (22).png 2018-10-03 (24).png BURU01.JPG|Wilma feels the cold presence of the Vorvon BURU2.JPG|Wilma runs from the Vorvon into her quarters BURU10.JPG BURU11.JPG|Wilma agrees and lets the Vorvon make her like him BURO50.JPG|Wilma comes into Buck's cell and tries to seduce him BURU51.JPG BURU52.JPG BURU53.JPG BURU54.JPG BURU55.JPG BURU56.JPG BURU57.JPG BURU12.JPG|Wilma and the Vorvon leave, with the Vorvon telling her of all the worlds and souls they can drain 2018-10-03 (27).png|The guard Wilma drained arises and confronts Buck and Royko 2018-10-03 (30).png 2018-10-03 (31).png 2018-10-03 (34).png 2018-10-03 (37).png 2018-10-03 (40).png 2018-10-03 (42).png|The drained guard is immune to laser fire 2018-10-03 (46).png|The drained guard is put in the cell with the warding symbol BURU13.JPG|The Vorvon reflects the laser shot fired by Royko 2018-10-03 (48).png|The other guards Wilma drained await for Buck and Royko 2018-10-03 (52).png|The drained guards attack Buck and Royko 2018-10-03 (54).png 2018-10-03 (61).png 2018-10-03 (68).png 2018-10-03 (69).png|The end result of the fight Space Rockers (Season 1, Episode 21) The rock band Andromeda is just about to hit the big time, but everywhere they play, fans turn into violent mobs. Buck discovers that the band's manager is using mind-control technology to put subliminal messages into the band's music. Buck only has a few hours to stop him before the band performs their first live galaxy-wide concert. Journey to Oasis, Part 2 (Season 2, Episode 4) Buck and Wilma escort an ambassador to the city of Oasis, but when their ship is shot down, they must make the journey on foot over hazardous terrain. The team encounters a magical invisible wall that can only be crossed by someone who is not thinking about it. Dr. Goodfellow (Winfrid Hyde-White) solves the problem by hypnotizing Wilma into a mindless trance, allowing her to cross the barrier and deactivate it from the other side. Category:Western Live Action Category:Sci-Fi Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Mind Control Category:Vampire Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps